Haste (status)
Haste (ヘイスト, Heisuto), also known as Fast, refers to two things. It may be a status effect that is beneficial to a character in that it allows a character to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of "game time", or it may refer to a specific spell that induces said status effect. Its higher form is called Hastega or Haste 2. In some games, such as Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy IX, equipping a character with the Running Shoes gives them the Auto Haste ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II '''Haste' is a spell that increases a character's hit rate. ''Final Fantasy III '''Haste' is a level 6 White Magic spell that increases a character's hit rate. The spell can be bought in Doga's Manor. Unei can also cast Haste when she joins the party as a guest. Unei's variant is cast over the entire party. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Haste', also known as Fast, is a White Magic spell that increases a character's ATB gauge's filling-up speed. ''Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI '''Haste' is a Grey Magic spell taught by Carbuncle and Quetzalli. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Haste' is a Magic Materia spell. It comes on the Time Materia for no AP cost. It costs 18 MP to cast. Red XIII's Limit Break, Lunatic High, also grants the Haste status. The Enemy Skill Big Guard also grants Haste to the party, with the added benefits of Barrier and MBarrier. The item Speed Drink also casts Haste. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Haste' can be Drawn and Junctioned to stats. ''Final Fantasy IX Eiko is the only character that can learn '''Haste' and actively cast it in battle. ''Final Fantasy X '''Haste' and Hastega are White Magic spells found in Tidus' section of the Sphere Grid. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Part of the White Magic skillset, '''Haste' and Hastega are not learned via the Dressphere but can be acquired by equipping the Sprint Shoes or Speed Bracer Accessories. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Haste' is a form of White Magic casting off of the Enhancing Magic skill in terms of the spell. Haste can be cast by both White Mages starting at level 40 and Red Mages starting at level 48. It decreases weapon delay, spell casting time, and spell delay; however, it has no effect on ranged attacks. The spell is the most direct and single greatest effect, but it can be received in other manners. Summoners can use Garuda at higher levels to cast Hastega. Blue Mages have a spell known as Refueling which grants Haste to the Blue Mage. Bards can use March to give haste bonuses to all members within the area of effect. Finally, haste, in smaller amounts, can be found on items and has the same effect. All haste on items stacks, increasing the bonus, as do all bard songs, though a player can only be effected by one type of haste from a spell. ''Final Fantasy XII :"''The flow of time for the character is hastened, reducing time required to act. The effect is temporary". Haste is a spell that decreases the time it takes for an action to be performed. Its License is Time Magick 5, priced at 3,400 gil, costs 40 LP and consumes 20 MP. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Haste is a Time Magick 4 License, costs 50 LP and cannot be bought, only found in a chest in Eruyt Village's Road of Verdant Praise. It is only available for the Time Mage job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by Time Mages, '''Haste' increases the Charge Time (CT) recovery rate of all units in range. Haste has slightly better success than Haste 2, however, Haste has zero vertical and can be reflected. It costs 8 MP, has a speed of 50, and costs 100 JP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Learned by Time Mages and Templars, '''Haste' increases a unit's CT recovery rate. Unlike Final Fantasy Tactics, Haste only affects one tile per cast, but has a 100% chance of success (unless the target is Stopped). It has a range of 3 tiles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Haste' can be cast by fusing the Life and Cure Magicite. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Haste' can be cast by piling Thunder and Clear. It last for a short amount of time. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales '''Haste' is a status effect that makes it so that the player affected by it goes first the next turn. Cards that cause Haste * Cactuar's Spinning Needle * Carbuncle's Quickstomp * Odin's Sleipnir In Popular Culture ''8-Bit Theater'' *In the Castle of Ordeals, Red Mage made it appear that he had hasted the zombie dragon into red shift, making him fossil fuel in seconds, earning Black Mage respect, before losing it when he revealed it was just an illusion, and that stacked haste spells only boost the time the spell lasts, not the potency. de:Hast